


Consolers of the Lonely

by Sway



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> She blinked in surprise, regarding her late night visitor.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolers of the Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first Castle fic I started but the first I post. It’s **not beta’d** but I hope you’ll enjoy anyway. Comments are love.

“Dad, I gotta go. There’s someone at the door. I call you this weekend.” Kate flipped her cellphone shut and padded down the hall to open the door. “Oh, hi.” She blinked in surprise, regarding her late night visitor.

“Hi.” Castle had his hands stashed in the pocket of his pants, his eyes shining very blue in the gloomy light of the hallway.

“What do you want? It’s in the middle of the night. Did something happen?”

“No,” he said, uncharacteristically quiet.

“Then what?” Suddenly, she felt quite uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Without her heels, she was at least half a foot smaller than him, and her sweats and fluffy hoodie put too much of a soft edge to her hard-boiled ego. She had lost a good amount of ground already today, having him showing up at her apartment was just a little too much.

“Promise not to get mad?”

Her eyebrows went up and she crossed her arms over her chest. “Did you mail crime scene photos to one of your exes again?”

“First of, the status of said woman is still open to debate and second, no.” Still, he only looked at her with the strangest expression. One that made her all the more uncomfortable. And annoyed.

“What do you want, Castle?” she asked impatiently, tapping her sock-clad foot on the carpet.

He didn’t answer her. Instead, he took half a step forward and pulled her into a hug.

Kate stiffened and the breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes widened in surprise as his arms closed around her.

“What…,” she managed but her words trailed off as his hand gently brushed over her back. Strangely enough, she felt herself responding to it.

She spend most of her nights alone. Sometimes she went for a drink with Lanie but she would still go home alone. Especially after a tough and exhausting case like this last one, she longed for someone to be there, someone to talk to. Everyone she would even consider calling a friend wore a batch and sometimes she longed to talk to someone who wasn’t on the job.

Of course, she would never admit it even in the face of gruesome violence but she liked the fresh wind Castle brought to her investigations. While he was familiar with crime and the like, his outside perspective was exactly the thing she needed at times. He thought outside the box like so very few people did and even though he tended to annoy her, she actually liked having him at the office and them bouncing ideas of each other.

Which was one of the reason why they were standing here now.

When she told him about her parents earlier tonight, he hadn’t made a quip or some annoying comment. He had just sat there, listening. Even though, he must have been desperate to get behind her facade (one he had so expertly started scratching at since the very first day), he had kept his remarks to himself. A side, she hadn’t expected to see.

And while the hug had felt odd at first, her arms were now closing around his back as well. She leaned her head against his shoulder, just letting him hold her like that.

Kate had no idea how long they stood there stood there in the hall, and she certainly didn’t care. It felt too good to just step outside of their world of murder and violence for a change, enjoying the presence of each other.

There were no words exchange and they didn’t need to. She had told him all he had to know, and this was his answer.

Ever so slowly, she pulled away from him. Not because it was starting to get uncomfortable but because it was the right time.

Castle stepped back from her, the tiniest fraction of a smile crooking his lips. “Night, Detective Beckett.”

She looked after him as he walked down the hall to the elevator. She matched his smile. “Until tomorrow.”

 


End file.
